Duo Ice-Titan 230WD
Duo Uranus 230WD (デュオ天王星 230WD Deyuo Ten'nōsei 230WD) is a Stamina-type Beyblade that appears in the Beyblade: Metal Fury anime. It was also released with the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set along with Wing Pegasis 90WF and L-Drago Guardian S130MB on November 19, 2011 in Japan. It is owned by Herschel. Duo Uranus has a completely circular 4D Fusion Wheel with two vertical layers (the inspiration for its name Duo) and spirals on it as well. Duo features a weight distribution gimmick that affects its performance in Stamina Mode or Attack Mode, greatly varying the uses of the versatile Duo 4D Fusion Wheel. Hasbro renamed Duo Uranus as Duo Ice-Titan, and released it in the Spark FX series in late December 2012. Face Bolt: Uranus/Ice-Titan The Face Bolt depicts "Uranus", god of the skies in Greek and in Roman mythology Uranus' equivalent was, Caelus. Uranus was the primal God of the Sky who fathered the Titans with Gaia. The design features the head of Uranus split in two, again resembling its dual nature and referencing its Fusion Wheel Duo, and is printed on an atomic yellow-green Face Bolt. The design is slightly asymmetrical with reversed colors schemes, with one side black containing atomic green highlights and the other side having atomic green with black highlights. The Hasbro version has a Spark FX decal in place of the Face Bolt decal. Energy Ring: Uranus/Ice-Titan *'Weight:' 2.4 grams Uranus is a dark translucent indigo in color similar to the Aquario and Fox Energy Rings, but is designed in a spiky, vortex-like manner to represent tornadoes and other atmospheric phenomena. This could be used for stamina, but not recommended. The size of the Energy Ring is extremely small, for it shows over a millimeter of space when placed on the Twisted Fusion Wheel, the smallest Clear Wheel in diameter. The Hasbro version will include Spark FX decals. It has use on the the Spiral metal wheel. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 4D Fusion Wheel: Duo *'Total Weight:' 42.3 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 20.7 grams Duo's Metal Frame consists of rising ridges and spirals which overlay one another, giving Duo the appearance of being layered, like a screw. It has many ridges and edges that give it some resemblance to Twisted and is quite thick. Duo's Metal Frame has four square-like indents with a rectangular protrusion that forms the upper half of the "air vent", which is used to adjust the weight distribution and centre of gravity of the Fusion Wheel. Core *'Weight:' 21.6 grams Duo's Core, akin to the Metal Frame, is round with various protrusions and square designs pushing into the Core that form reliefs. Duo's Core has four sides with different designs. The "A" Side , which represents Attack Mode, has the letter "A" engraved into it with a rectangular gap, while the "S" Side, which sits opposite from the "A" side and represents Stamina Mode, has the letter "S" engraved into it as well and features a thinner gap at the top. Duo's Core also bears a striking resemblance to Jade's Core as well. Modes Duo has two Modes which are determined by the placement of the Metal Frame upon the Core in either Stamina or Attack mode. In Stamina Mode, Duo is a perfectly balanced circle akin to Twisted lacking any grooves and with a larger diameter with impressive Defense qualities. In Attack Mode, Duo is a heavily unbalanced circle, lopsided such that it moves aggressively even on Stamina-Type Tips such as EWD and AS that have low contact with the stadium. This results in a usable Defense gimmick that uses the opponents recoil against them and causing them to self-KO. However, the sporadic nature of the gimmick prevents Duo's Attack Mode from becoming top-tier. Performance Performance-wise, Duo succeeds Death as a Defense-Type Wheel with superior Stamina qualities, able to hold off well against Attack-Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Blitz better than Death. When paired with BD145, there is very little space between the bottom of the Fusion Wheel and the Track, similar to Death. Duo performs very well on BD145, B:D and AD145. Duo is so proficient in Defense combos that it does not even need Metal Face Bolts of any kind in its Defense combinations, unlike Twisted, Death, and Phantom. However, Duo can't take hits from below very well, even with the tracks 230 and TH170, although some combos use the weakness to an advantage. In Attack Mode, Duo tends to act like M145 on a Beyblade due to its tendency to hop and jump around, just like M145. For this reason, Tracks such as TH170 and 230 are detrimental to a Beyblade's performance when combined with Duo in Attack Mode. Duo was rumored to have its gimmick revolve around manipulating air currents to trap the opponent's beys, but the actual gimmick is the ability to manipulate Duo's weight distribution. Duo's Attack and Stamina Modes dramatically change the performance of the Wheel, to the extent that it behaves and performs like an entirely different Bey, depending on the Mode. While the Attack Mode is not recommended it's great if paired with M145Q combo, but the Stamina Mode is more preferred due to higher advantage like higher stamina and defense. Duo also has exceptionally well stamina in the combo MF-F Duo Bull 230EWD. Overall For comparison: If Death was the 4D successor to Earth wheel, then Duo is the 4D successor to Twisted wheel, even with the imbalance (Attack mode), although it can also be without the imbalance (Stamina mode). Customizations *'MF-H Duo Aquario/Cygnus/Gasher 230MB (Balance)' *'MF-H/ MF-M Duo Aquario/ Cygnus R145RS/RSF (Defense)' *'MF-H Duo Aquario BD145CS (Defense)' *'MF-M Duo Cancer D125EDS (Stamina)' *'MF-H Duo Aquario TH170PD (Balance)' *'MF-F Duo Tempo/Leone/Aquario AD145EWD (Stamina)' *'MF-F Duo Tempo B:D (Stamina)' *'MF-H Duo Leone/Aquario/LeoneII/Cancer-Gasher 145RS(Defense)' Attack: 3 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 0 Hasbro Mold The 1st Hasbro mold of Duo cannot change modes, it is in Stamina mode. It is hollow which reduces it's weight a lot. It's design is different from the Takara Tomy version because it lacks the gaps on the sides. This Fusion wheel does not have outstanding defense like the Takara Tomy mold. Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is the same Track as the one that Flame Byxis 230WD and Flash Sagittario 230WD have and a remarkably tall Spin Track. It is quite thick in order to protect itself from Beys. Because it was designed to force shorter Beyblades to hit the Spin Track, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys such as Mercury Anubis. It is also currently the highest Track, and its height has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Flame Byxis' release, low-height Beyblades such as the 85 Track dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not affected by shorter Beyblades at all, and thus completely defeated the Low-Track metagame. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. However, 230's main downfall is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that are still lower than 230, such as 145, and Left-Spinning Beys such as L-Drago Destructor. Triple Height 170 can outperform 230 though due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220 and the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230 due to 230's height, which causes imbalance through lack of sufficient contact with the stadium at low spin velocities. Despite this, 230 is a great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. It is a gold color. Customuzation *'MF-H Twisted Bull 230CS' *'MF-L Scythe Cygnus 230D/SD' *'MF Big Bang (Omnidirectional Attack Mode) Horuseus 230R2F' Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense (WD), is owned by many beys today as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is worse balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible when faced with an Attack-Type, although this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. WD can also defeat Attack-Types with a weak launch in the opposite direction to absorb the opponent's attacks by spin-equalizing. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. However, as many more Performance Tips like CS, EDS, and B:D were released, they have overshadowed WD. Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina. Just like the rest of the D series, WD does not carry any Defense potential in spite of its name, rather, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Defence-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and, most importantly, is still a great Stamina-Type Performance Tip. It is a gold in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Overall Duo Uranus 230WD is an addition to MFB's history of powerful hybrid Defense and Stamina Wheels, although it does this in a slightly different manner than previous occurences. Having such a powerful Metal Wheel, alongside a useful, even if dated Track, and a very useful, albeit common Bottom would make it an instant must-have, were it not exclusively released in a relatively expensive set. This said, it is still a very good buy, and given its excellent performance, all serious competitive players should own this Beyblade. Anime Appearances Gallery Bb121.jpg|With the Ultimate DX Set O0346029211578588980.png duouranus01.jpg duouranus02.jpg DuoUranus.PNG|Duo Uranus in the anime 究極スライド3.JPG|Parts 究極スライド4.JPG|Duo Uranus' Modes: Attack Mode on left, Stamina Mode on right 究極スライド5.JPG|Duo's Metal Frame and Core 113354556 (1).jpg duo01.jpg|Duo Uranus In the anime duovsvariares01.jpg|Duo Uranus 230WD vs Variares D:D Uranus.png Duo.jpg|Duo duo-uranus-small.jpg DuoIce-Titan230WD.jpg|Hasbro's Spark FX Duo Ice-Titan 230WD DuoIce-Titan230WDBox.jpg DuoIce-Titan230WDContents.jpg Duo-ice-titan-fx-facebolt.jpg|Hasbro Duo Ice-Titan fx facebolt Videos |-|VS L Drago Guardian = |-|Vs Wing Pegasus = Trivia *Duo means "double" which references Duo's "layers". Double also means "two" which may explain why Duo Uranus is the second Beyblade to have the 230WD combo. *Duo Uranus has the same 230WD combo as Flame Byxis 230WD and Flash Sagittario 230WD. *This is the second Beyblade in which it's Wheel has the seemingly appearance of layers, with the first being Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF. *It is the fourth Metal Fury Beyblade to have a printed Face Bolt. The first was Mercury Anubius, while the second was Beat Lynx, and the third was Jade Jupiter. *In the anime, Duo Uranus' Face Bolt differs in that although retaining the same design, it is a sticker so the left side of it is coloured white with the right side having a white outline. The three dots on both sides are colored based on their corresponding color; white or atomic green. *The evil design of Duo Uranus' motif may be a homage to how in Greek mythology, Uranus imprisoned the sons whom he was bored of. *At first, Duo Uranus was originally thought to be owned by a Legend Blader, however, when the episode The Child of Nemesis aired, this was proven to be false because it was actually owned by a Nemesis Blader. *The imbalance created by the Duo Metal Wheel is a homage to how the actual planet Uranus has a different orbit and a lopsided orientation when compared to the other planets in the Solar System. *This is the first Metal Fury Stamina-Type Bey where it is not needed to flip the Metal Frame or PC Frame to change its mode. The second was Flash Sagittario. They also have the same 230WD combo. *It's the only Beyblade from the Ultimate DX Set that appears in the anime. *It will be called Duo Ice-Titan in the Hasbro version, and will be a Stamina-Type like the Takara-Tomy version. *It will be part of the Spark FX series when released by Hasbro. It will not contain an interchangeable Duo Fusion Wheel and it will be hollow. *It's owner, Hershel was named after William Hershel, who discovered the planet Uranus. Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Spark FX Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Stamina Types Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:DX Sets Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Solar System Beyblades